Human trabecular meshwork endothelial cells, and other cells cultured from the anterior segment of the eye (scleral fibroblasts and keratocytes) have been established in tissue culture. We will evaluate the light and electron microscopic morphology of these cell lines, their growth characteristics and cell products, as a function of culture conditions. In addition to seeking morphologic means of distinguishing trabecular cells from scleral fibroblasts and keratocytes, we will look at the putative specificity of fibronectin and laminin staining patterns, and type IV collagen production. The effects of glucocorticoids on growth and cell products (proteoglycans, glycosaminoglycans and collagens) will be studied in trabecular cells initiated from trabeculectomy specimens and from autopsy eyes from primary open-angle glaucoma patients, controls of similar age, and from persons classified by steroid occular response in life. Comparisons of enzymatic activities (hyaluronidase) will be made in trabecular cells derived from the above mentioned groups. The effect of steroids and other hormones on hyaluronidase activity will also be studied. Such studies may lead to an understanding of the pathogenesis of corticosteroid induced glaucoma, and perhaps primary open-angle glaucoma.